


Blooming Daemon Slayer

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (the 10 years Noctis is in the Crystal), FF15 Holiday Gift Exchange 2019, Fight Scenes - nothing overly graphic., I made myself cry... you see where this is going?, I make Cor cry, I make Gladiolus cry, I make Iris cry, Iris' POV, Lots of sibling feels in this., Other, Takes place during World of Ruin (the Dark), There are lots of emotions in this. LOTS., There is mention of Noctis dying.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Iris just wants to be helpful, yes she’s good at sewing and will gladly repair and make clothing as the nights get longer and people become more scared. But she wants to do more, she begs Cor to train her to fight, and finally wins him over... her brother is another matter entirely.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Iris Amicitia, Iris Amicitia & Cor Leonis
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10
Collections: FFXV Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	1. Imp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XV(15) or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for amuk for the FF15 Holiday Gift Exchange 2019.  
> They asked for: "Iris's demon hunting days! Maybe she's training with Cor, maybe her brother is a little confused on how he should feel about this (pride? worry?)"  
> I hope it's okay! It took a more emotional turn than I was expecting. V_V

When they had returned from taking Noctis to the Crystal, the three men had been rather despondent. Sure, they knew that Noctis would be back, but they didn’t know _when_ , and so were at odds on what to do until his return. They certainly couldn’t track down Ardyn and fight him themselves, apparently Ignis had tried that already. They tried to keep in touch with each other, but soon found they could accomplish more for the people of Eos when they were apart. They still spoke over the phone, but it was sometimes months before they saw each other in person again. Iris could do nothing to help them except the occasional encouraging word, and making meals for them when they were in the area - which she insisted on.

In the time between their visits Iris had argued her way past all of Gladiolus’ precautions and safety measures, and convinced Cor to train her to fight daemons. At first they had chosen to practice only when Gladiolus was away from Lestallum and couldn’t stop them. She didn’t want her brother nagging at her, or telling her he’d be too worried about her when she inevitably went out on hunts. He didn’t seem to realize that she had those same worries for _him_. And even if he did realize it, it certainly didn’t stop him from going, so it shouldn’t be his reason for stopping her either.

Cor had taken some wearing down, it took her almost a year of begging every time he came by to see her at Cape Caem, and eventually her little shop in Lestallum when Monica and Dustin had deemed the cape too dangerous for her and Talcott to stay there. Once she was set up in Lestallum however, he came by for new clothes to replace ones that had been lost or torn beyond recognition, or to ask for her services in repairing said garments, instead of just to check on how she was doing.

Then, the last time a bunch of imps exploded from the depths of the power plant she had grabbed up her small arsenal of Moogle dolls and a stout staff from Cid and headed them off. She’d had help, obviously, she’d only fought against a few things with the boys before, and mostly she’d just been back up and potion giver. Being on the front lines was rather different, plus, while she knew most of the hunters and former Glaive who were there, as they’d all stopped by her shop at some point or another, she certainly didn’t trust them. It was odd feeling like she had to watch her own back, especially after learning that some of these Glaive were the reason her home and her father were gone.

She had held her own though, she came out with several bruises and a long gash on the side of her leg, thankfully shallow. Her Moogle dolls had done their job with distracting enemies, so it hadn’t been as hard as it could have been. And sales of her Moogle dolls went up astronomically afterwards, since Glaives and Hunters had seen how they were supposed to be employed. They were no longer something only the Prince’s Retinue knew how to utilize.

Cor had returned to Lestallum just as they finished, Iris jumping up and down cheering at their success. His first act was usually to congratulate people who had snuffed out the hordes that cropped up from the power plant on occasion. This time, his first reaction was; “IRIS! What are you doing out here? WHY are you bleeding?!?”

Iris had stopped cheering and bit her lip, finally looking down at her stinging leg, then back up at Cor, who everyone else was giving a large berth as they filed back to the medical tent. “Um, I was helping.”

She gripped her staff tightly in both hands, but stood her ground as he glared at her. “You know your brother doesn’t want you in harms way.”

“Yeah, well, if he’s going to be allowed to control my life, maybe he should be here to do it.” Iris glared at the ground. “Look Cor, I’m fine. It’s just a scratch. It’ll heal in no time, I just need to clean it. And I was _helpful_! You can’t stop me from helping people!”

Cor had drug a hand down his face and sighed, “No, I can’t. And I don’t really want to. I _do_ want you to be safe though.” He gave a heavier sigh, “I guess I’ll have to train you after all.”

Iris lit up like Lestallum at night, “You mean it!??”

A curt nod was her response, “Let’s get you cleaned up. You never know when Gladiolus is going to show up, and he will very much ground you for getting hurt. Which may include him literally sitting on you for the rest of your life.”

Iris grinned, “Right... you have a point.”

Cor walked her back to her room and waited while she showered and changed, then helped her bandage her leg and looked over the darker bruises evident on her face and arms. “You lucked out kid.”

She bowed her head, “Yes. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to make anyone worry, but I still want to be useful. And for more than just **sewing**!”

Cor chuckled, “Well, I’ll train you to fight, and when we think you’re ready, you can even challenge Gladiolus to a fight and ‘win your freedom’.”

He made it sound like a grand challenge and she looked up at him suspiciously, “You realize I’d actually have to _beat_ him for that right?”

Cor gave her a rare grin, “So beat him then.”

Iris looked at him like he had suddenly turned into a behemoth, “Seriously?”

“Seriously.” He gave her head a pat, “I believe in you.”

Iris spent the rest of the day in her shop giddily mending clothes.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and sunny. It was oppressively hot and Iris wanted nothing to do with it. But, she showered, dressed, and grabbed something to eat from her apartment’s kitchen, then she set to work on her shop’s inventory. There were several things she needed more of, and she knew some of them would send Glaives and Hunters into danger to obtain them, so she wanted to make sure she had the amounts right. She spent a good chunk of her day working on lists of various things she needed: fabric, thread, cotton stuffing, a new needle to replace one that broke last week, and some harder to find materials for making shoes and weapon holsters.

Then Iris pulled out all of her crafting supplies and began making more Moogle dolls. She needed to replace the ones she’d used the day before. Never leaving the comfort of the apartment had its price however. She didn’t check on or open her shop, and the frantic call from Dustin had her feeling immensely guilty for it.

“No, really, I’m fine Dustin. I mean I’m sore from yesterday, but I’ve just been working on Moogle dolls and my inventory lists.” Iris said into the receiver. “I didn’t mean to make any of you worry.”

A sigh came over the line, “Alright, just making sure you didn’t skip town or come down with a fever or something. Your brother should be back some time tonight or tomorrow. Be prepared.”

The phone disconnected before Iris’ rather loud “Crap!” could be heard through it. She was going to have to wear pants, or leggings, or _something_ to cover her leg, because Gladiolus could always tell when she was lying. And she would need to dig out her makeup to cover up the bruises on her face. Why couldn’t he have waited another week? She’d be fine by then! But nooooo, he had to come back the day after she gets herself hurt. Granted... that was probably why; he’d most likely heard about the imp flood and was worried about her.

“First things first,” Iris yelled to the room at large, “Laundry!” There was no way she could keep what she’d done hidden if her clothes were still a mess from it. She gathered everything up, tucked her phone in her shorts’ pocket and headed down the stairs to the communal laundry. She made sure she had all the soaps and scrubbers she would need to rid her clothing of blood stains and imp ichor, then she set to work. It took her several hours before she had them drying, clean to her specifications. She just hoped they dried quickly so she could repair some tears before her brother arrived. Iris was _really, really_ hoping he wouldn’t get back until the next day. She would much rather be surprised by her brother in the morning than have him find her in the middle of a chore he’s not supposed to know about.

She replaced all the cleaning supplies while they dried, and made a whole Moogle doll before going back down to check on them. Since they were dry, she gathered them up and took them back upstairs. She sorted them by what needed repairing and what didn’t, folded and put away what didn’t, and then sat down to mend her clothes. She had just finished putting all of them away and started on another Moogle doll when there was a knock on the door.

Iris panicked for half a second looking down at herself, still in the shorts and tank top she’d put on that morning. There was no time to change! Why didn’t she do that after washing clothes?!? Or heck, even _before_ that?! With an inward sigh she bounced up from the sofa and headed for the door, “Who is it?”

A gruff voice, clearly her brother attempting to disguise his own, answered with, “I’ve got a delivery for an Iris Amicitia?”

She rolled her eyes, accepted her fate, and opened the door with a big smile, “Gladiolus!”

She threw herself into her brother’s arms, not missing the frown on his face due to his rouse being seen through. “Hey Squirt, how’ve you been?”

“I’ve been great!” She leaned back and looked over his face carefully, noting another new scar on his left cheekbone. She sighed dramatically, “ _You_ got hurt again and didn’t take care of it properly!”

Gladiolus winced as he put her back on her feet, “I, uh, sorry. Why is _your_ face all bruised?”

He looked her over swiftly, “And your leg is bandaged... and those are clothes you wear when you don’t leave the house. Granted, I knew that already, Monica said she hadn’t seen you all day when I checked in with her about the hunt I went on. So, why you hidin’ out in here?”

Iris scoffed, “I’m not _hiding_ , I had work to do that’s better done here than in the heat.”

“Oh? Whatcha been workin’ on?” Gladiolus rose a brow at her as he moved into the room.

Iris closed the door behind him, “Mending clothes and making Moogle dolls.”

“Ahh, things that’ll make you even hotter. That’s fair I guess.” He paused for a second as he took off his boots, “So~, I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours?”

It was obvious he was worried, but the fact she was moving around and the same as ever was mitigating it. She gave a small laugh, “Are you sure you didn’t come back because you already heard about it?” She shook her head, “A bunch of imps popped out of the power plant yesterday, and I grabbed up my Moogles and a staff from Cid and went to beat them down with everyone else.”

Gladiolus stayed seated on the floor, a grave look of concern on his face, “Why would you put yourself in danger like that?”

His voice was quiet and Iris _hated_ it, he was speaking to her as if she couldn’t think for herself! So, she turned the tables on him, “Why do you?”

“To protect you.” Was apparently his only reason... right.

Iris rolled her eyes, “Oh yes, protecting me is something you can totally do by _never being here_. Yeah, that’s great logic. Look, I know you worry, but I don’t think you understand how scared I am for YOU every time you leave! That maybe, just maybe, if I could get strong enough, I could join you and we could help each other and we wouldn’t have to be scared that the other would never come back!”

Gladiolus’ face showed just how shocked he was by that outburst, and Iris was already backpedaling, but honestly felt she was in the right. Unless of course her brother didn’t have that same fear, and was literally just being a jerk. She stood there with her fists clenched her sides and glared at him until he ducked his head, simply trying to calm down.

“Hey... look, I’m sorry Iris. I just can’t stand the thought of you getting hurt.” Yeah, he wasn’t helping her ‘calm’ at all. Gladiolus sounded so falsely guilty that Iris saw red.

Her glare intensified, “Oh, and I’m just supposed to be miraculously okay with _you_ getting hurt? I’m not supposed to worry, because and I quote, “You can take care of yourself”? No!” Her arm cut through the air as she marched up to him and pointed a finger in his face, “Because you **_don’t_** know how to take care of yourself. You have all those wilderness survival skills and a great sword arm, but you couldn’t cook to save your life and you NEVER watch your own back!”

Gladiolus looked more and more put upon as she continued, every valid reason she gave seemed to shrink him smaller and smaller. Suddenly he surged to his feet one shoe on and the other in his hand, if he expected it to startle her in the least, he was mistaken, all she did was raise her head so she could still look him in the eyes. He scooted closer to the front door of the apartment and her eyes narrowed again.

“Well, it looks like you’re doing fine, so I’ll just get out of your hair then?” Iris lunged for the door, blocking it with her body, though she knew her brother could just pick her up and toss her across the room to the couch if he wanted.

“Oh no you don’t!” She crossed her arms over her chest and began tapping a foot. “I literally cannot believe you right now! Is the almighty Gladiolus Amicitia, Shield to the KING OF LIGHT, running scared from his little sister’s concern?”

Gladiolus’ mouth fell open, but before he could say anything in his defense there was a familiar knock on the door. Iris gave him a glare and pointed across the room, silently commanding her older brother to go sit on the couch. Then she turned to the door and opened it, plastering a small smile on her face. “Hey Monica, did you need something?”

Monica’s brows rose to her hairline, “Are you sure _I_ shouldn’t be asking you that question? I’m assuming Gladiolus is still here?” At Iris’ nod she smiled, “Good. The rest of his group from his last hunt just checked in finally, everyone is fine. Also, Mac would like to place an order of new socks with you, if that’s possible?”

Iris’ anger deflated, a genuine smile blooming on her face, “Sure. You wanna come in, maybe tell Gladdy that information yourself? I’ll go get a form for the socks.”

She turned away from the door as Monica stepped inside, closing it gently behind her. She glanced over from the desk she was ruffling through for the form she needed and saw Monica glance over at her brother, a single brow raised. “So, the rest of your team made it back safe.”

Gladiolus in turn looked rather contrite, and it made Iris wonder why he’d left them without knowing. That wasn’t generally how her brother operated. Finding the form she needed, and noting that she was going to need more copies made, she headed back over to them.

“Here’s the form Monica. Just have Mac fill it out and leave it at my booth, or with you if it’s like, raining or something. Once I know how many, how thick or what materials he wants them made out of, and how big, I’ll get started on them.” Iris held the form out and Monica took it with a grateful smile.

“You two be nice to each other alright. Neither of you are replaceable.” With that cryptic knowledge Monica let herself out of the apartment.

Iris winced, realizing she’d heard rather a lot of Iris’ shouted argument at her brother. So, she quickly switched tactics. “So... why were you not with your team? How did you NOT know if they were okay? What happened? Are _you_ okay, is there more scarring than just what’s on your face?”

Gladiolus slumped against the door and finally took his other shoe off, setting both down beside Iris’ own. “I uh, was shipped away from the hunt before it was over. I got hit in the head pretty good, Luca had my unconscious self taken back, when I woke up a few hours later, they wouldn’t allow me to go back out, and then I heard that daemons and shown up here again. So I let the hunters there know I was coming here to make sure you were okay, and to let me know how my team was when they got back.”

Iris had gone white as a ghost, even had that weird tint of blue that the daemon ghosts got. “Gladdy?”

Her voice was so small and scared she almost didn’t recognize it as hers, but her brother was instantly wrapping his arms around her and laying his cheek on the top of her head. “Hey, it’s alright, I was only out for a couple of hours, and there’s no pump on my noggin. And I’m here, and you’re here, so, everything’s okay.”

She clung to him, her fingers clawing at his shirt as she buried her face in his chest. “I can’t lose you too, I just can’t. You can’t leave me and Talcott alone! Please, please be more careful!”

Gladiolus sighed and tightened his arms around her, pulling her in closer. “I won’t die on you. You’re right, I don’t watch my own back, I rely on others to do it, even in times when there aren’t any others. Too used to fighting with Ig, Noct, and Prom for my own good. I’ll try my best to keep myself safe. I promise.”

She nodded, her throat thick with fear and trying not to cry. They stayed like that for several long moments before they were both under control, then they got caught up with each other like they normally would. When Gladiolus left two days later, he still didn’t know she would be getting actual combat training from Cor now.


	2. Training

Their first day of training dawned grey and windy. Cor took her on a run around Lestallum, not wanting to risk going outside it’s walls until he felt she was ready. After the warm up, from which she was already rather tired, he had her pick up the staff she’d used to repel the imp invasion. He made her do several exercises with it, telling her what various moves were called and what they were best used for. They spent _hours_ at this. When he gave her a short break to get water and stretch out again, she was so tired and sore she could barely hold her cup to her mouth. Then he made her take up the staff again, which she did, groaning, and face off with him. He had his own staff and as he began a count and matched his moves to hers as he called them out, it began to rain.

She didn’t bother complaining, she knew it would fall on deaf ears. She had asked for this after all, so she would suffer through it. They sparred via his instructions for another hour or so before he decided it was enough for one day.

“Alright Amicita, we’re done for today.” Cor smiled as Iris simply slumped to the ground, “Make sure you take care of that staff, get it and yourself dry as soon as you can. And eat something. Drink plenty of water. I’m sure you know the drill in theory if nothing else. And, I know it seems like I’m pushing you hard from the start. But, if we want to get you ready to face your brother by the time he learns of your training, hard and fast is what’s needed.”

Iris groaned again but nodded her head. When she felt like she could move herself from her spot on the ground, Cor was already gone, off doing whatever it was he did anymore. She made her way first to Cid, asking about what she would need to care for her new weapon. Then she gathered up what she needed and headed back to her room, she dried off and sealed her staff, then took a hot shower. As she did so she wondered, for just how long hot water wouldn’t be a commodity. They took so much for granted now, but if the world continued to get darker, food and fresh water would become scarce. Even the heat Lestallum pulled from the Meteor could eventually dwindle, especially if it needed to be stretched to cover more than just the immediate area. Heating water to wash with would become a frivolous thing, it’d be more important to heat it for making food and drink, and cleaning out wounds.

She shook her head as she dried off, they’d get to that when they got to it, she supposed. She looked forlornly at her bed as she passed through the room. She needed to eat and check on orders at her shop before she could allow herself to sleep. She headed over to see Monica and grab some dinner, then she headed over to her shop. There was a clipboard there where anyone who came by while she wasn’t tending the shop could leave requests, or money for things taken from the table layout.

The errant thought took her as she saw several things missing and the sums of money lying in wait for her, that if Noctis was gone long enough, even their currency would become a frivolous relic of the past. Something they used because they were used to using it, not because it’s use had any meaning. Trading labor for food or needed supplies would be easier. She’d had arguments about that with her father on many occasions. That Gil and Crown City Credits were ultimately useless and unneeded. However, he’d had good points about why the system stayed in place, and with a thriving - though far less so than in ages past - economy, she’d had no reason to petition for a new and better system.

She wondered if she could start one now. Make it a system before the need, that way there weren’t mass panics and people scrounging around for things in order to be “useful”. She never wanted to live in a world where existing meant you had to be useful. The flowers may die, but she would always remember their beauty and hope for their return. They weren’t useful as most people would require people to be, they were simply beautiful and made her happy. She would advocate for those kinds of people as well.

She gathered up the gil and put them in her cash box, checked what was missing and fixed her listed inventory. Noted things that would need to be ordered and things she would need to make more of. Then sat down and finally ate her food. She sat beside her small table and talked to various people as they passed by or came to shop. Making sure to keep her inventory list up to date. That was always the tricky part, keeping inventory up to date. Making sure they all had everything they would need. Even now monsters were getting bolder and attacking trucks carrying supplies. Monica had set up a system for the Hunters and Glaive to protect supply runs as well as oust mobs of gathered monsters when they posed a threat. She even had hunts marked simply to get food and materials from the beasts being hunted.

At 7 o’clock by the watch on her wrist she finally closed up, packing everything away for the night. Then she headed to bed, waking to her alarm... three hours late! Iris rolled out of bed so quickly her feet got caught and she landed face first on the floor. With a groan she pushed herself up, hissing as her sore muscles made themselves known.

She had half a second’s fear that Cor would want her to train like that EVERY day that her brother was out of town. And while Iris knew that if that were true, she would certainly be able to hold her own against Gladiolus rather soon, she really didn’t want to do it. Her brain finally kicked in as she untangled herself from her sheets. Cor had other duties to attend to as well, he wasn’t going to be there every day to train her, but she _would_ have to be prepared to train with him at any point where he was in Lestallum and her brother wasn’t.

Iris sighed as she stood up, that meant she’d have to keep close tabs on the both of them. Not exactly easy feats. She’d been having a hard time keeping up with Gladiolus already, he seemed to call and check in with her less and less as time went on. Noctis had only been ‘missing’ for a year, that most of the population actually thought he could just be missing, or lost amused her. With how many people were out looking for him, people he wouldn’t hide from, and the fact that his closest friends, were NOT part of those search parties... It should have been obvious he was neither. Iris knew that some people thought he was dead and that there was no help for them anymore. And others clung to the hope that their ‘King’ would return and save them.

It always made her smile sadly, as she knew in their minds he automatically became King as soon as his father had died, and she was sure even the Astrals would hail him as the ‘King’ of Light. _She_ knew the ceremony would never be held, and that he would probably never actually be ‘crowned’. So, he was King in effect only, though she supposed, that was what mattered. Though, she hoped - as she knew he was inside the Crystal, not having taken any crap from the guys about not telling her the truth - that they all would survive this and he could be crowned King for real.

The thought brought her back to how things might change while he was away. They certainly weren’t a monarchy anymore. Sure, they still had a King in name, and that’s the system most Lucians, Tenebreans, and Niflheimers were used to... but the people of Accordo were run on a system of elected officials, and the various outposts and towns had already started a system like that up. It was easier to choose someone on hand to be in charge then rely on a monarch who may not return to them. She shrugged and got dressed for the day, they would build that bridge when they got there.

She had three orders of Moogle dolls to fill for Glaives, and Dave had asked for a shipment to be sent out to the Hunters HQ. The supplies for that shipment were due in a few days, so she was using what she had on hand for the Glaives. She spent her day working on the dolls, firmly refusing to acknowledge that she was hiding from Cor. She made her own meals in the small kitchenette of the air conditioned apartment she shared with her brother. 

She made sure to stretch out her muscles, not wanting to get cramps while sewing or lose any flexibility that she would need for her weapons training. It didn’t occur to her to at least call Monica and tell her she was staying in for the day, the worry she’d caused the last time Gladiolus was in town, weeks ago when she’d still been banged up from fending off imps never crossing her mind. She was hiding from _Cor_ after all, she didn’t want anyone who answered to him to know where she was either.

Finally out of material for making Moogles she bagged up the finished products, separating out the three Glaives’ into their separate orders, and stuffing the few left over to the side so they could go to Hunter HQ with the rest she would need to make once the supplies came in. She gathered up the packages for the Glaives and headed out the door, crashing into a solid wall of muscle and rebounding to fall on her butt just inside her doorway.

“Ow.” She looked up into the worried face of Libertus, one of the Glaives she’d been making Moogle dolls for.

“Sorry Iris, you alright?” He reached down a hand and she gladly pulled herself up using it.

“I’m okay, be better if weapons training didn’t kick my butt yesterday, but I’ll live. Did you need something?” It wasn’t exactly usual to find the Glaive in her building, let alone outside her door.

“Oh, Monica sent me up here to see if you were alright. Said she hadn’t seen you all day, and as I’d asked after you about those handy dolls of yours, here I am.” He shrugged his large shoulders in a helpless way.

Iris chuckled, “I guess I shouldn’t have hidden from Cor so hard.” She winced, then held up the packages in her hands, “But, I’ve got your dolls! I just finished them. Was going down to tell Monica actually, since she always seems to know where everyone is at. I figured she could let you all know they were finished.”

Libertus gave her a grin, “Hmm, it was Ara and Vik, and myself, right?”

Iris nodded, “Yep!”

“Well, I can give them to them if you’d like? Or I can at least tell them their orders are done, if they haven’t paid for them yet.” He offered.

“If you could let them know that they’re done, that’d be great! I can leave them with Monica for them, or have them at my shop while I’m there. But~,” She held one of them out to him, “These are yours, if you’d like them now.”

Libertus chuckled and took the package, “My thanks.” He pulled out his wallet and handed over the gil he owed her, “And here’s what I owe you. I’ll walk you back to Monica if you don’t mind? I still gotta set up my next hunt.”

“Sure!” Iris locked up her apartment and then spun to head down the hallway, Libertus walking beside her.

When they got to Monica the woman looked Iris up and down before giving a brief nod, “Well, you don’t look so bad. I thought you might have been too banged up from yesterday to do anything today.”

Iris blushed, “No! I was up, though later than normal. I just spent the day making Moogle dolls. I finished the orders I had from the Glaives.” She held them up, “Would you mind keeping them with you in case they come by? Libertus offered to let them know they’re finished.”

Monica nodded, “Sure, just set them here under the map table.”

Iris moved over and placed the packages below the table, “Sorry I worried you again.”

Monica gave her a soft smile, “It’s alright. I’m sorry if we seem overbearing.”

Iris shook her head, “Don’t be, I do understand. I’m sure I worry about all of you just as much, I’m just not currently allowed to do as much about it.”

Monica chuckled and shooed her away so she could get back to work, setting up Libertus with his next hunt. Iris wandered over and spoke with Talcott for a bit, gave Dustin their secret handshake, and then settled at her booth for the evening. She made sure to place orders for the things she needed more off before heading to bed for the night.

Her life was a rinse and repeat of getting pounded into the ground during training with Cor at every opportunity he found for them to train, lying to her brother about the obvious muscles she was putting on, making herself several pairs of gloves having discovered why Ignis constantly wears them. They protect his hands from blisters, who knew? And running her shop. It lasted for a year, before Gladiolus stumbled upon Iris and Cor ‘training’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My art is not the best ever, but I was inspired. V_V


	3. Tears

It was Iris’ first hunt, Cor, Libertus, and another Crownsguard woman named Anna went with them. It was a simple enough hunt so Cor had decided to make it a training session, as it was more for getting meat and other animal supplies than because the creatures were being a menace. They were doing great, Iris handled the staff she used with precision, and occasionally threw daggers after retreating from the long legs of the anaks they were hunting. A skill she’d learned thanks to Ignis. He’d learned of her training with Cor rather early on, apparently word of mouth was far better than sight, as her brother seemed to not have a clue. Ignis had asked her what weapons she was training with, and having to admit to only the one at the time, had scoffed and told her she needed at least two and that he would be happy to teach her some skills with knives if she wanted to learn.

Which, of course she did, so she had. He was almost worse than Cor, the only real difference was that Ignis didn’t make fun of her for how disheveled she got while training. She’d caught Prompto taking pictures of one such training session and had had to make sure he knew that Gladiolus didn’t know, and wouldn’t approve. The pictures came out really well though, he gave her copies and promised that Gladiolus would never see them from him. Apparently Gladiolus never asked to see his photos at all, which saddened both Prompto and Iris. Her big brother really needed to lighten up a little. And she’d been looking for a way to help him do just that, however... He struck a little too soon.

Cor noticed him first, coming charging down a hill with his sword raised high, it distracted him and Iris moved and struck down the anak that reared at his back. Cor watched as Gladiolus stumbled to a halt, his mouth hanging open, and swiftly turned back around to watch the anak fall to the ground, the blow Iris having landed breaking it’s long neck.

“Where’s your head Cor? Come on!” Iris growled at him as she went after the next anak, completely missing the existence of her brother on the nearby hill.

“Right.” Cor cleared his throat and followed after her, “Sorry.”

When they finished up Iris jumped in the air and clapped her hands! “Whoo! Now to bring over that wheelbarrow and haul all the stuff Monica asked for to the truck!”

“I can help with that part if you’d like.” Gladiolus’ voice froze her for a long second before she turned to face him as he slowly walked towards them, his hands in his pockets.

She blinked at him, “Um, hey Gladdy! Help would be great!”

Iris decided they could have the conversation that was obviously brimming on the tip of her brother’s tongue after the job at hand was completed. She turned back to the nearest anak and pulled out a very different knife, so she could begin, another skill she’d perfect thanks to Ignis. She’d always enjoyed cooking, but now she could gather her own food; kill, clean, and cook it. It had come in handy helping out with cooking for various hunters, which was the extent of her ‘going on hunts’ until today. From the look on her brother’s face today would be the _last_ day she’d ever go on a hunt for the hunt’s sake. Showed what he knew.

“What supplies are you all after?” Gladiolus’ voice wasn’t directed at her, so she didn’t bother answering, she heard Cor pass him the slip of paper with the list however, and then Gladiolus went to another anak and began taking it apart with angry precision.

Anna and Libertus smartly kept silent as they gathered what they’d come for and slowly filled up the truck before heading back for Lestallum. After Monica was debriefed and the materials sorted for where they were going they were all released to get clean and encouraged to eat. Iris immediately marched off to her apartment, her brother right behind her, she ignored him however and stole the shower first.

When she came out, Gladiolus silently took his own turn, and she started dinner. Anak steaks, because why not? Fresh steak was always good after all, and she’d asked for a good cut from their newly acquired stock before they even went to get it. She’d been hoping to show Gladiolus she could go on hunts if it had gone well, her proof would be given over the anak steak dinner... but, now he already knew she’d been on one and she wasn’t sure what to say.

Iris was hopeful that it wouldn’t come down to her having to actually fight her brother - and win - for him to accept her decision to go on hunts and help out. She wasn’t at all sure she could beat him, though she would certainly try. She could hope that he’d see she had skill enough and just leave it at that if it came down to it.

She knew when he came out of the bathroom and settled at the table, and figured his silent brooding was meant to make her nervous. Ha! Jokes on him, she was already nervous. Iris continued with dinner, only asking what vegetable he wanted with it, his answer of stewed carrots amused her, for the sole reason that it was Noctis’ least favorite thing in the world. She nodded and set to cooking them while the steaks seared. She pulled down a loaf of bread she’d baked the previous day and cut several slices from it before placing them and the crock of butter on the table.

Gladiolus silently pulled down the other dishes and silverware they would need and set the table, honestly it was kind of nice, and reminded her of watching their mother and father work around each other in the kitchen. It was one of very few memories she had of their mother, as she’d died in service to the Crown when she was only two. While it made her a bit sad because both of them were gone, it also relaxed her nerves. They would be okay, if they could still be a family like this, they would be okay.

Gladiolus waited to pull his question until dinner was gone and they had washed up already. “So, you’ve been going on hunts this whole time?”

Iris blinked at him, “Really, where do you get your information?” She shook her head as he opened his mouth to make some kind of comeback, “No, I haven’t. Usually when I “go on a hunt” it’s simply to make the hunters a meal. You know that, I’ve made several for you. This was the first time I’ve done the actual hunting. Cor felt I was finally ready, and we did something easy in case it wasn’t to my liking.”

She shrugged a shoulder as her brother simply stared at her for a few moments, “So, this is Cor’s doing?”

Iris rolled her eyes and plopped down into her favorite chair, “He offered to train me after the imp incident a year ago. He knew I’d keep fighting things off when it was needed, and preferred that I know how so I didn’t get myself killed. It only took two months for Ignis to find out about that. He’s been training me in knife and dagger fighting since then. Even Prompto knows... so what’s your deal?”

Gladiolus looked both angered and about ready to cry, Iris wasn’t really sure what to do with that. This wasn’t how she’d planned on him finding out, and she hadn’t planned on being mean about it either. But, he’d gone and said the exact right thing to tick her off. He moved as if to get up, then seemed to think better of it and sank back into the couch. Iris was reminded of how he’d tried to walk out on her the last time they’d talked about this kind of thing.

“Look, I’m almost 18, you’ve been training to be Noct’s Shield since you were eight. I can do this, I’m an Amicitia too you know.” Iris bit her lip, “If you checked in more often, and actually asked about things, not just a ‘hey, good, your still alive’ check, you’d realize how scared I am all the time. I hated it when you had to leave to go train when I was little, because I was left in that big house by myself. Jared and Talcott are great, but I need my big brother. I needed my dad. But, after mom died, he simply threw himself into his work and seemed to mostly forget we existed unless we did something he didn’t approve of. I mean, he was still there when he could be, and I know he loved us, but it was lonely. And it’s lonely now! You’re always gone and I never know if you’re okay!”

She grabbed up a random Moogle doll that was nearby and buried her face in it as she burst into tears, “I just wanna help you.”

The next thing she knew Gladiolus’ arms were wrapped around her and his face was buried in her hair, “I’m so sorry Iris. I just, I failed him. I won’t be able to protect him when he needs it most. My entire life has been spent training to keep him safe, and the prophecy itself says he’s supposed to die to fulfill it. I’ve felt so lost the last two years knowing that, I never meant to worry you so much. I’ll try and do better, because you’re right. I’ve still got family I need to protect, and ignoring them isn’t how it’s done.”

“I’ve been so scared of losing all I have left, that I’ve forgotten how to be a support.” He pulled back and gave her a small smile as she turned her tear streaked face up to look at him, “You think you could teach me?”

Iris threw her arms around his neck and hugged him close, “I can try.”

She was a little shocked to learn that Noctis was meant to die, it had never occurred to her that she wouldn’t get to watch him grow old. She simply held on tight as her brother fell apart in her arms, not at all prepared for the news he’d just given her. She didn’t want to lose yet another person so dear to her, and knowing that Noctis would be gone for good before old age could catch him, it left her feeling hollow.

She rubbed her tears off on her brother’s shoulder, “Just, try to stay in touch better, okay? We’ll keep track of each other better, keep a better watch on Talcott, Prompto, Cor, and Ignis. We’ve gotta keep our little family together, no matter what! It’s what our parents would all want I’m sure. And Noctis certainly wouldn’t want us to drift apart.”

Gladiolus sniffed, “Yeah, you’re right. So let me know when you want to go on your next hunt, I’ll certainly feel better about it if I’m there with you.”

Iris nodded, “Sure! Let’s get some sleep for now though.”

The clock on the mantle said it was rather late, and she needed to open her shop tomorrow as it hadn’t been open today since she’d gone on her hunt.

“Sure thing Squirt.” Gladiolus rose, wiping his face with his hands before grinning down at her and offering her a hand up.

“Hey! I’m nearly as tall as you are!”

“Heh, but not quite.” He pulled her into a tight hug before releasing her and shoving her lightly toward her bedroom.

Iris rolled her eyes and went to bed with a smile on her face. In the next few years she made a name for herself as a dependable hunter and an excellent seamstress. Going on hunts for daemons only with her brother in attendance, but that was okay. It was the only area he was still overly protective of her about and she couldn’t fault him for it, daemons were literally the _worst_. She enjoyed working with her brother, and taking out daemons with a vengeance.

After one hunt, where they finally got a group together to finally take out Melusine, something the boys had never gotten around to before heading to Altissia, she was given the moniker of ‘Daemon Slayer’ by the Hunters. Noctis and company hadn’t been able to kill her before she disappeared with the sunlight, but because of their tries, they knew they needed to be equipped with things to stop petrification and poison. It made finally taking her down much easier. However, even with eight people, after a while Iris was the only one with enough energy to still keep at her. She kept wrapping her tendrils around Iris’ brother, kissing him and then throwing him at the nearest person, so not only was she upset that this daemon regularly killed people, she was disgusted by it. And not a little angry over its treatment of her sibling. Eventually she gathered up Gladiolus’ great sword and cleaved her head from her shoulders, shouting something about being ‘done with this’. The creature screamed something like ‘No, not my beautiful face!’ before turning to dust as Iris’ feet hit the ground again. She tried her best to live up to the title after that.

She wasn’t able to be there when her brother, Ignis, and Prompto were finally reunited with Noctis, but she asked Talcott when he called her, to tell Prompto to take lots of pictures of him. She knew they were all going to need them moving forward.

And when the dawn rose over the camp she was in with several other hunters and Cor, she burst into tears. Cor gave her a curious look as everyone else was cheering and she couldn’t even respond. A phone call from Gladiolus later and Cor was pulling her against his side and silently crying along with her. Their King of Light was now gone, and it was up to all of them to continue living. To continue on in his memory, to carry on in spite of the gods, and make a future that those who had died for it could be proud of.


End file.
